I Have To Choose?
by KatehVanityVonMonroe
Summary: Near likes her, she loves BB, he loves her back! They wouldn't have it any other way.  BBxOC LxOC NxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I know it might be bad but I've never been good at this anyway!

I'm Not L!

Chapter 1

"I cannot believe you just did that Katii!" L was laughing so hard he thought he was going to die. His little sister Katii just went up to a random person, kicked them in the wrong place and then poured smoothie over him.

"Well, they were making fun of Near, he's one of my best friends so I thought I should stick up for him!" Katii stated proudly. She was never the type to let her friends or family get hurt. "Yeah, but come on even you can't deny that you went a little far out back there." Light trying to be the good guy as usual, but failing as usual. "Agreed!" Matt and Mello said at exactly the same time, Lita found it creepy how they could do that. "Well I'm not apologising! They should apologise for actually making me do that!" It was a usual day at Lights house. He brought Katii over along with Near, Matt, Mello, L, BB and of course Misa, but he decided to give their heads peace from that irritating voice, just for one day.

"So Light where's your future wife Misa?" Katii asked laughing. She always made fun of Light about Misa because Light had a big crush on Katii and would rather date her than Misa "Hopefully dead in a ditch somewhere!" Light snapped as if he was getting angry… oh wait he was. "Katii, stop torturing Light. I'm your brother so shouldn't you be torturing me?" Katii gave a look to L that obviously said "Let me gave my fun!" "Yes, but your too smart to torture!" Katii replied playfully "Let's get back home now, we have a plane to catch!" Mello wanted to get as far away from Light as he could. "Mello calm down. Kati still needs to make her decision." "Katii, if you stay look after L. You never know what crazy thing he could do." Matt whispered "I'm the little sister Matt, he should be looking after me." Katii whispered back "Yeah, but still be careful okay?" "Okay." Matt and Katii had a little bonding moment before Mello broke it up. "I think I'm going to stay! L needs all the help he can get and I already lost him once and I don't want to lose him again." "Katii, just to let you know it's not going to be the same without you at Wammys." Near was actually sad about Katii leaving, they were best friends ever since Katii first came to the orphanage. "I know Near, but remember I'll send you video messages every day when I get the chance. So you better be waiting, I might not be able to make some calls but I'll still try, okay?" Katii felt bad leaving Near all alone in the orphanage. "Okay thanks Katii. Don't forget, be careful!" "I will." Near walked over to L and whispered in his ear, "Take care of Katii, the truth is I love her and I want her to come back, same with you, I want both of you to come back in one piece and be okay after this is over, Got it?" Near didn't want any of his friends to die or get hurt so he made L promise "I promise, I can't guarantee that I'll come back but I'll make sure Katii comes back! If I die then she gets sent home after she pays respects for me." L wanted to tell Near that both of them were going to be okay, but he could only tell him that Katii was going to be okay. "Thank you L." After the big moment in Lights house Near, Mello, Matt and BB left for their plane home. Leaving L, Katii and Light to work on the Kira case with Light's father and the investigation team.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not L

Chapter 2

The next morning Katii woke up early to video call Near. She got dressed and did her hair then called him. She was nervous, what if he didn't answer? What if he was sleeping? Anything could stop him from answering.

~~~Nears POV~~~

I felt my heart crush as I walked out the door and left Katii with that monster Light. I warned her to be careful and knowing her she would be. I got on the plane and the flight lasted forever, I finally got off and went straight to sleep. The next morning I woke up to my laptop beeping loudly, I ran to check it and saw that Katii was video calling me. Wow, she really was going to call me every day. "Hello Katii." I said as her image came up on the screen "_Hey Near, so how's everything since you got back to the orphanage,"_ Katii was always like that, wanting to know how things were when she wasn't there to see them. "Fine, well everyone went to sleep and as usual I'm the first one up!" "_Well that's good, everything's fine here. Except for the part where I died!" _Katii was shouting playfully so I knew she was joking. "YAY! Katii's dead woo hoo!" I thought I was going to get daggers but instead I got a big smile. "_Finally, you acted cheerful, even if it was only faking you were still cheerful!" _I thought she was going to explode she was that excited. "Yeah I guess I was, you win a prize!" I was being sarcastic and she knew that, but she was just teasing me for fun as always. _"Yay give me my prize then!" _"NEAR GET UP WE'RE GOING OUT!" I heard Matt screaming my name from his room, he has a surprisingly loud voice. _"Well, I can see you're needed so I'll go, Bye." _"Bye I'll send you your prize!" And with that we both disconnected. "Now, where are we going Matt?" I asked no one. I really need to stop doing that!

~~~L's POV~~~

I watched from a distance as Katii was on video chat with Near. I saw her blush when he kept staring at her, I had to admit, my sister was beautiful. She looked like me, but she had long dark blue hair with a white side bang. She was wearing what she usually wore, a mini denim skirt with strawberries on it and a T-shirt with her favourite band logo on it, 'Blood On The Dance Floor' I didn't get why she liked them. Their songs were just a bunch of swear words and stuff like that. Anyway back to the point, she was wearing over the knee socks that also had strawberries on them with some knee high converse. She looked like a basic scene or emo kid but really, she was crunkcore. Everyone always told her to be more like me, we were twins after all. But she would simply reply with "But I'm Not L!" and go back to what she was doing. It impressed me how she didn't care what people said about her but neither did I so she probably gets that from me. I was worried about her being on this case, especially with the suspect I had ruled out to be Kira. Light Yagami was getting close to her, and I had a feeling he was Kira. But I also had a feeling that he liked her so I was confident he wasn't going to do anything to hurt her. She called my name and I ran from the door way pretending I was just coming to get her. "Katii, come on, we're going to get everyone else we're starting early today." I was getting everyone early but not his early, I just needed an excuse to be at Katii's room. "Okay L, coming I just need to shut down my laptop." She replied as if she knew I was there watching her, knowing her she probably did. As we left, I felt compelled to ask her why she liked that band of hers, but I knew I would get some form of insult or pain from it so I decided against it.

**I know I'm not good at this but I like writing stories and this is fun to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not L

Chapter 3

Even though Katii was involved in the Kira case, L was still worried about her so he didn't mind her slacking off or not paying attention. Katii was in a corner at the back of the room listening to her ipod while texting her friend Lita (**Lita was mentioned in the first chapter but she never really comes into the story)**.

You could actually hear the music through the headphones but the investigation team ignored it and kept on working. All was silent while the team observed what went on in the Yagami household while Light was home alone. Every now and then L would go over to Katii and ask if she needed anything or check up on her.

Katii never bothered to ask for anything, she was too absorbed in her music and games that she played. Most of the time she listened to Blood On The Dance Floor. L still didn't understand why she liked them but went along with her usual singing and dancing around to their songs.

Everyone was watching the screens and monitors but suddenly turned their heads when they heard Katii scream. She was looking at her phone in excitement, "Leave her, it's probably something to do with her favourite band. She'll tell me later no doubt!" L grumbled not even turning away from the screen.

Katii continued listening to her music and every now and then she would sing little bits of songs. Most of the time she sang 'Chop chop chop you up. Ima monster Hah hah hah!" It made L laugh every time he heard her sing that song, It reminded him of what Katii would do to him if he dissed BOTDF.

~~~Katii's POV~~~

As usual I was in a little corner listening to BOTDF. I was completely obsessed and most people classed me as an internet stalker because I sent them messages every day on Facebook and Twitter. The new song by BOTDF came on and I automatically started bobbing my head with the tune. It was called Yo Ho~ A Pirates Life For Me.

I absolutely loved it and I never stopped listening to it, it was actually the song that put me to sleep at night! I kept thinking about what Mello was doing to Near, they were friends but Mello just liked to torture Near just for the pure fun of it.

I felt sorry for him, I knew what it was like to be tortured and hurt like that, the only person that did anything about it was L. He stuck up for me but when he left for Wammys, I went to foster care because L didn't want me there until I was 6 which I didn't understand and even now I don't. He still won't tell me!

~~~Normal POV~~~

It was time to leave the investigation for today and go home. Katii was ecstatic about getting to her laptop. Dahvie Vanity And Jayy Von Monroe were holding a contest and the winner got to go to a concert with 3 friends but Dahvie and Jayy would pick them up and take them there then hang out after the show.

Katii couldn't enter through her phone or ipod so she got to her laptop and entered as fast as she could. Results would be announced the day of the concert which was the next day.

They even paid for any plane tickets you might need, Katii was going to stay at Wammys because the concert was being held in a venue near there. And if she won, she was bringing Near Matt and Mello, they were the only other fans she knew.

Strange how Near was a fan, he never really liked loud music or anything like that. Katii just thought he liked them because she did and he wanted to have something in common with her.

~~~L's POV~~~

I got home to the hotel we were in and almost fell over as Katii ran in and grabbed her laptop. I stood confused for a moment but exactly 15 seconds later she told me what this big deal was about. "I entered a contest to go to a BOTDF concert, get picked up by dahvie and jayy, they pay for the plane tickets and hang out with you after the show!" I was growing interested, if she needed a plane, she wouldn't be near Kira and she wouldn't be harmed. "Okay then, where is the concert. I don't mind you going anyway though." She said nothing after that, she just called Near and explained everything. "_Sorry Katii, I can't. You know when Matt called me? It's cause' we needed to take Mello to the hospital." _Katii's eyes widened "Why, what happened. Is he okay?" She put the phone on loudspeaker so that I could hear what Near was saying _"Yeah, he started coughing up blood for no reason. Two people can't just go, we need 2 more." "_I know who to call, Bambii, Matt's sister and Dot, Lights little cousin." _"Dot? I know Bambii but someone named Dot. Really?" _I remember Dot, she was funny but not very smart."Yeah, she legally changed her name to Dot, it was originally Ameaah." _"Okay, I still might not go, I might stay and help look after Mello. You should get Hamsta to go." _I really don't know how all these weird people came into my life, I just went with the flow most of the time though. "Hamsta, Didn't she change her name back after that dare?" _"No, people were calling her hamsta anyway so she didn't bother changing it back." _"Okay then. I'll call them all, Bye love ya!" The conversation ended there. '_He really does love you Katii, saying that might give him the wrong idea!" _I felt like shouting that at her, but I didn't think Near would be too happy about that.

**AU~~~**

**Hamsta, Bambii and Dot are characters that I made up to be my real life friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Not L

Chapter 4

**To my readers, (I'm still pretending I have some!) BOTDF will be mentioned in this story a lot. If you don't know them then look them up on youtube… Their amazing! I know I have at least 1 reader, my friend Amber, in the story she is Bambii!**

**Bambi:Katii owns nothing except me Hamsta and Dot! Herself of course!**

The hotel room was quiet that morning, until Katii screamed that is. "I WON I WON I WON! I'M GOING TO THE CONCERT!" Katii was screaming loudly and jumping up and down on her bed. L ran in with his bedside lamp in his hand. "What happened Katii are you okay?" "Yeah! I won the contest! And… Wait, you thought an intruder was in my room. And you brought your lamp!" Katii was teasing L again as per usual. "Yes so?" L asked "What were you going to do, lamp him to death?"Katii said giggling. "Maybe!" "Okay L Okay!"

~~~Katii's POV~~~

I was ecstatic! I won, I had to call Bambii, Hamsta and Dot! One problem, Dot HATED BOTDF, she was in love with Justin Beiber, or as I called him Justin Bleaaghber! I called Bambii first, I could get someone else to go instead of Dot, unless she wanted to go that is. I got out my phone out and quickly dialled Bambii's number.

"_Ring ring ring" _She picked up after 3 rings _"Hello Katii!" _Bambii literally shouted over the phone, "Hello Bambii, listen I won tickets to go see BOTDF tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come with, I'm also inviting Dot and Hamsta." I was hoping she would say yes… and she did! _"YES YES YES! Thank you so much Katii, how will we get there?" _"Dahvie and Jayy will pick us up at Wammys, I'm staying there for a while to see the concert!" I was excited about going I practically shouted. _"Well I live there now, My parents dies yesterday. They were murdered, by Kira I think because they were both criminals." _"Oh, are you okay?" I immediately felt sad, Bambii's parents were like family to me. _"Yeah, so when are you coming?" _"I'm packing my bags now then I'm getting a plane at 6!" It was already 5 so I needed to hurry up! _"Okay I'll get packing too bye!" _Bambii hung up without giving me time to reply! Speedy Bambii as usual.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Katii called everyone and surprisingly Dot agreed to come. Katii was ready and got the plane over to England. Waiting at the airport was Bambii, Hamsta and Dot.

Matt picked them all up and drove them to the orphanage. They spent an hour getting ready and talking about what happened since they last saw eachother. Eventually Dahvie and Jayy came and picked them up at the orphanage. "Hey! So get in girls we've got a concert to get to!" Dahvie shouted. "Yeah!" all four girls shouted.

They got in the bus and arrived at the venue about 5 minutes after they left and the girls ran in before Dahvie and Jayy even got out of the car. "They must be excited!" Jayy said sarcastically.

The girls looked amazing that night.

Bambii was wearing a black denim skirt with a BOTDF shirt along with leggings that had lightning bolts on them. Her pink hair was tied up like Misa's. Dot was wearing skinny jeans a blue shirt and sneakers. Hamsta was wearing a BOTDF shirt and some skinny jeans and platform boots. And finally Katii was wearing skinny jeans with a black tutu and a BOTDF shirt and converse.

The concert started and Katii, Dot, Hamsta and Bambii were o stage dancing with Jayy. Dahvie was singin at the moment but Jayy was about to come in. The first song they sang was 'Ima Monster' and the girls were singing and dancing their hearts out. They all knew, this would be a night to remember.

~~~Bambii's POV~~~

We were all dancing on stage and we could not stop laughing. Jayy tried to teach us how to hula hoop like him on stage and it didn't work out. Katii fell over, Dot nearly fell over, Hamsta almost broke the hula hoop and I couldn't even get it spinning around me.

It was a night to remember but the fun wasn't over yet! We all sang along to 'The Loving Dead' and 'Yo Ho' with microphones. They were the last songs for the night, Dahvie and Jayy gave a quick thank you to the crowd and walked off with us.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Dahvie and Jayy took the girls to the bus they picked them up in and they all went to a park that they didn't know the name of. Dahvie opened up his backpack he had with him and took out about 6 bottles of Sky Vodka.

After 30 minutes the bottles were empty and they were all drunk. Somehow they managed to get back to Wammys okay. Outside Wammys Dahvie and Jayy gave the girls their numbers and said goodbye before leaving. All four girls went inside giggling and falling over. Mello and Matt let them stay in their room and both boys stayed up all night cleaning up Dot's puke. Apparently she had to much to drink that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I called emo by an emo…? Anyway back to the story!**

**BB isn't coming in yet, he will come in, in future chapters. Maybe the next one!**

**Bambii: YAY More chapters!**

**Hamsta: Bambii quiet! Dot's still sleeping!**

**Dot: YEAH *Bleeghhhhh***

**Me: Funny, that's the reaction I get when I listen to Justin Bleaghber!**

**Dot: Hey He's Hot *bleeeeh bleeeeh***

**Bambii: Anyway, Katii owns herself, me, Hamsta and Dot. Dot owns her own puke!**

**BTW The story was I'm not L but I changed the name. Just in case that confused you people! OKAYS THE STORY I'LL SHUT UP NOW!**

I Have To Choose? /I'm Not L

Chapter 5

~~~Katii's POV~~~

"Seriously Matt, I think she's sick!" Hamsta said while helping clean Dot's puke!

"Well thank you captain obvious!"

"You two SHUT UP!"

"He started it"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat Hamsta!"

This is going to be a long day!

"Katii help please!" Matt was practically begging now

"Matt, don't even bother, she's allergic to work."

"Yes Bambii, yes I am!" I shouted over to the puke covered girl that I called my best friend!

"Hello, I'm… being sick… here!" Dot said through her puke filled mouth, I'm putting too much detail in here I'm grossing myself out!

"We can bloody see that you retard!" Matt screamed

"She really is a retard isn't she?" Bambii piped in

"Agreed!" Hamsta also had to jump in

They all started an argument over how Dot was a retard! I agreed though, she never liked me anyway and I always hated her.

"_I should stop this…" _I thought to myself.

"_But it's kind of funny to watch!" _Another voice said…

"SHUT UP NOW! STOP IT OR I'M GOING TO POUND YOU!" They still kept going. What should I do?

Matt suddenly started screaming at me, so I did the smartest thing I could. I punched him in the gut and kicked him in the wrong place. While he was screaming in pain I grabbed the bucket with Dot's puke in it, and I poured it all over his head!

"OH MY GOD! YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Matt was really taking a fit now.

"Well, you were taking a fit at me and you wouldn't shut up. I had no other way to shut you up so I poured puke over you!" I explained it like it was something a normal person would do, like it was no big deal. "I'm going to get cleaned up and plot your death!" and with that Matt walked of smiling.

**I know this chapter is short, but I've got school soon and I'm planning a trip to town with my friends so I'm kinda busy!**

**It's my birthday soon so I'm planning the trip to town for my birthday! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I got delayed! I had stuff to do and had a big shindig for my birthday!**

**L: Did you just say shindig?**

**Me: Why yes I did! BTW I OWN BAMBII MYSELF DOT AND HAMSTA!**

**If I owned death note, Light would be dead not L**

Dot was all happy and better, after 3 weeks of us cleaning her puke and stopping Matt and Hamsta from killing each other!

"I'm bored! Let's go to a club!" Matt practically screamed in our faces

"Okay!" we all shouted, this was going to be exciting…

We started getting ready, but knowing us we needed music to reach the full effect of a party mood. We never got ready without me blasting BOTDF as loud as I could for dramatic effect.

"What song?" I asked knowing they would choose Party On.

"The usual!" Matt declared

"Gotcha."

'There's a party that's going on

We'll stay up 'till the break of dawn

Neon lights

Bacardi's in my sight

I'm feeling good

'Till the drinks are all gone'

We were all singing our hearts out as if there was no tomorrow!

'LIVE IT UP

PARTY ON

DRINK IT DOWN

'TILL THE SUN COMES UP!"

I was singing the loudest out of us all, but they didn't mind. I was a pretty good singer.

An hour later we left for the club and I knew that shit was going down tonight, Somehow!

~~~Matt's POV~~~

I suggested we go to a club, strangely everyone agreed and got into our usual routine. Singing BOTDF while getting ready.

When we got to the club, Katii had a feeling shit was going down, she was right! We were all dancing happily and having fun, even Near, when Katii saw an old friend. Near was not going to be happy!

"BB" Katii shouted running to her best friend.

"Katii, Oh my God I haven't seen you since we were 14!" B was hugging her and cuddling her senseless.

Near was NOT happy!

~~~Near's POV~~~

My fists clenched when I saw Katii with that murderer!

Beyond Birthday! He irked me. He was Katii's best friend from the first day she arrived at Wammy's. Mainly because they got into a fight over a swing.

My stomach turned as I saw Katii walk in with him, I was not letting the girl I loved get her heart broken by that monster. But the thing is… I could get my heart broken if I try to save her, but if I don't then I still might get my heart broken.

I CAN'T WIN HERE!

Party On played and before I got the chance Katii was dancing with BB

~~~Katii's POV~~~

"I love you so much, you know that?" BB just asked me the question I was planning on asking him soon.

"Yes, More than anything!"

We were slow dancing when Party On by BOTDF came on, both of us –Yes even BB- screamed like girls and started having some sort of dance off. I have to admit B is pretty good, but when he's against me, He sucks ass!

After a few minutes of randomly dancing we stopped and just messed around through all the other BOTDF songs that played. Turns out it was BOTDF night at that club and I was ecstatic!

"Near loves you, you know that?" B never would of mentioned that unless he cared, so why did he suddenly care all of a sudden?

"Until now I didn't, Why do you care?"

"I care because I love you more than anything, and I don't want you losing him as a friend 'cause you don't love him back."

"Stay here, I'm setting him up with someone. Hamsta!"

"NEAR! HAMSTA! GO OUT!" I ordered, I did good. At first they were awkward but after 5 minutes they were kissing!

"NEARS FIRST KISS! THIS IS SO EPIC!" we all shouted.

Mello was in shock

Matt was jumping up and down

Bambii was giggling

Dot didn't care

BB and I were jumping and singing like angels.

Suicide Club came on and we all started to sing!

BB was kissing me so much I thought I was going to melt!

We all started dancing randomly and singing our heart out. As usual

~~~BB's POV~~~~

Katii, she was amazing. End of.

"BB, I feel dizzy!" she exclaimed, I normally would think it was just from being tired, but she was pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Katii, are you okay, you look worse than dizzy. Like death!"

Realisation hit me.

I was a demon, a disease called Black Wood Fever was given to any human that kissed a demon. Katii didn't even know I was a demon, she knew my eyes weren't normal but not that I was a demon!

"Katii I'm-" I was cut off when she collapsed in front of me!

"SHIT!"

I carried her home telling the others that she was tired and fell asleep in my arms. We got home and I checked her for any rashes that she might have from the fever.

None

She was breathing heavily, Heck at this point she was lucky that she was breathing. I was working on the antidote that I knew would work when I panicked.

I couldn't hear Katii breathing anymore. I walked in and there she was, Blood oozing out of her mouth. I ran to help her but I was too late! Pale face, Blood covered mouth I was panicking now.

I checked her heart beat…

Nothing

She was dead


	7. Chapter 7

**If I still have any readers, then I want to say that the story might get messed up. I have been stuck for ideas and I was proud of the last chapter. Lol**

**I own nuffin apart from my oc's**

BB quickly pored the liquid down Katii's throat and started pressing on her heart.

"No No No No No! I did not kill her I didn't!"

_Just keep telling yourself that_

I will, 'cause I didn't kill her!

_Sure you didn't, try telling that to everyone else when they get beck_

This makes me even more insane, talking to myself. But frankly I can check myself into a mental home later. Right now I had to help Katii.

I tried everything and after 5 minutes she woke up and coughed up more blood. "Katii! I need to explain this!"

All I heard was a small noise of either approval or pain, either way I was going to continue this.

"You have Black Wood Fever, I'm a demon and when a demon kisses a human they ge-" I was cut off yet again by Katii kissing me.

"I don't care, I got to kiss you and enjoyed it. But how long will I be sick?" Ah Katii, flirting then caring for herself, as always!

~~~Katii POV~~~

I was dizzy, really dizzy and I couldn't stop the taste of blood.

BB was saying something about Black Wood Fever, Great, I needed that right now, NOT!

"Let me guess, after this is over I'm going to be a demon, Right?" I asked knowing the answer was going to be yes

"Yes, unless you want me to make a cure, but I would have to cut into your wrists and I wouldn't be able to control myself if I did that."

He confessed this like he was guilty, of course he was, he killed people and almost killed me. But he was adorable and actually cared for me, of all people!

"No, but I'm your property now, I want you to mark my wrist. Like you mark everything else that you own!" I was firm with this decision, even if he couldn't control himself, he would have to if I kicked him in the face. I might resort to that if he disagrees actually.

"I would fight you over it, but you're in no shape to argue and you would win anyway!"

I grinned happily knowing I won without a fight, He sliced he knife into my wrist, he slid it downwards and stopped after I gasped from the pain. "That's all I'm doing, I could get carried away with this!"

"Okay, L is going to kill us if he finds out but I couldn't care less."

"Me either. Shouldn't everyone else be back by now?" He quickly changed the subject away from my brother.

Did it bother him that I looked like L?

They despised each other.

I was a double of L, but B said he loved me? Right?

~~~~Matt POV~~~

We all walked home a drunken mess, except foe Dot. She was not drinking after the last 3 weeks.

I shuddered at the thought of her puke on my head!

Bleh!

Entering the orphanage, I saw BB sitting on the sofa with a pale dead looking Katii lying over him with a bloody wrist!

Near could not see this, He was with Hamsta but still, he might still have feelings for Katii and seeing her like this wouldn't help!

Before I could stop Near he screamed at BB

"BB YOU MONSTER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing, after I kissed her I gave her a demon infection. It's going to turn her into a demon like me. And the wrist, well she wanted me to mark her. She said I owned her so she wanted me to mark her to prove it!" BB nearly screamed defensively.

"LIAR! What did you do? I know you wouldn't mark her if you loved her!"

"I BEGGED HIM TO NEAR! Stop fighting or so help me even in this state I will kick your ass!" Katii was sitting up surprisingly well for someone in her state.

"Well then, I believe you Katii, but BB I'm still suspicious about…" Near trailed of.

"How long will this last?" I asked dumping Bambii on the couch and Hamsta on the bed.

Oh yeah, did I mention I had carried them home from the club?

I gave Bambii a piggy back and carried Hamsta bridal style. It was 5 minutes of pure hell!

~~~BB's POV~~~

"After this is over, I'm going back to help L! He said when this is over he will come back here anyway so I'm not leaving forever."

"Well he is your brother!" I shouted playfully

I was NEVER playful, unless it was Katii we were talking about!

**This chapter was kinda short okay!**

**I grew bored with it and I'm hopefully making the next chapter a songfic! YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter might suck lobster ass but anyway!**

**I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE AND IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T OF KILLED OFF THE BEST CHARACTERS THAT I FANGIRL OVER!**

~~~Normal POV~~~__

Katii sat in the dark room alone thinking how L would react when he saw that Beyond had cut her. She could say she tried to commit suicide, but L would know she was lying. He knew everything about her and he knew no reason why she would want to commit suicide!_  
_

"How are you telling him then, or is he going to find out on his own?"

"B you scared the crap out of me!"

"Just doing my job"

She let out a small giggle.

"Your giggle is just so darn cute! You know that?" BB was always good at flirting but when it came to Katii he failed miserably.

"Why thanks. Every girl dreams of a serial killer telling her that!"

"Well then… KYAHAHAHAAH!" Laughing like a maniac, that was B's talent, his best talent ever actually.

"Oh no! If I kiss you, will you let me live?"

~~~BB POV~~~

Flirting was she? Oh well, I couldn't miss out on that opportunity, could I?

"Maybe, kiss me first, then I'll see if you are good enough to survive!"

Before saying anything she grabbed me and kissed me, and it felt like she was never going to stop! As if she really was going to die if she didn't kiss me good enough.

"Why pull away so soon? I was enjoying that?" I questioned, putting a little while I was at it.

"I need to breathe B. I could've passed out you know!" She giggled.

That giggle, I loved that little giggle! Now I'm not normally one to fall in love easily, heck I'm not one to ever fall in love at all. But Katii, she was something. Something special.

"But if you stop breathing, it means mouth to mouth. Which means more kissing!" Even I had to giggle at my own remark, I truly was perverted but that made her love me even more.

"Fine, but if I die then you're getting sued!"

"Very well then…"

Without another word I grabbed her and actually fiercely kissed her. I was vicious, we both knew that but that didn't stop her from wanting more.

We kissed for a long time, 5 minutes and 30 seconds to be perfectly exact.


End file.
